DIVINA TRAGEDIA
by Death God Raven
Summary: Gil estaba harto de Break, siempre se burlaba de él y no contento con eso, le recordaba todas las cosas vergonzosas de las cuales era víctima. Hasta que un día, el universo estuvo de su lado por fin y le concedió un deseo para darle una lección a Break. Aunque esto le trajo raras consecuencias...
1. ¡No te burles!

**DIVINA TRAGEDIA**

**CAPITULO 01: ¡NO TE BURLES!**

* * *

Gil caminaba indignado por el pasillo de Pandora, siempre era lo mismo, Break se aprovechaba de él y se burlaba. No conforme con ello, se lo recordaba a cada rato.

Estaba harto de todo, vio que el carruaje estaba afuera y decidió que no le vendría mal un paseo por la ciudad, de todas formas no había nada que hacer.

El paisaje rural que había de Pandora a la ciudad, lo distrajo bastante y de paso lo relajó un poco, pero eso no quitaba que se sentía como que debería darle una lección a Break.

Sin darse cuenta, ya estaba en la ciudad – solo daré una vuelta y regresaré – indicó al conductor del carruaje, trataría de regresar rápido para que no lo esperara tanto.

Como era época de Halloween, todo el mundo buscaba cosas para adornar en sus casas y fiestas, a él realmente no le llamaba eso, por alguna razón compartía esa opinión con su hermano menor, aunque fuera difícil de creer.

Aunque no estaba seguro de entender la razón de Vincent, siempre que le preguntaba, él solo respondía "Nii-san…es horrible" y se ponía de cara al sillón, luego se encerraba varios días seguidos. Era un comportamiento aún más raro de lo habitual en él, pero el punto es que al él también le asustaba mucho el Halloween.

Por estar metido en sus cavilaciones no se dio cuenta que había chocado a una anciana - ¡lo siento, andaba distraído! – Gil la ayudó a levantarse lentamente.

Oh gracias muchacho – río la anciana de manera extraña – no tienes que disculparte, a veces parezco un ninja, nadie nota mi presencia – Gil rió con la broma de la anciana.

Muchacho eres muy amable, normalmente alguien cuando me tira al suelo, nunca se tomaba la molestia de ayudarme por ser una anciana decrepita – dijo la anciana mientras buscaba en su bolsa de mercado.

Gil la miraba curioso – toma muchacho – rió la anciana extendiéndole la mano, Gil hizo lo mismo y en sus manos cayeron dos caramelos.

¿Caramelos? – Gil no entendía, esta bien que le llevaba mucho en edad pero tampoco era un niño pequeño.

Muchacho estos caramelos son mágicos, una vez comas uno tendrás derecho un deseo – habían tres en su mano, Gil la miraba con expresión de incredulidad.

Bien, me retiro – dijo la anciana comenzando a caminar tranquilamente – eso si…piensa bien tus deseos – dijo ella enigmáticamente.

Gracias…- Gil miró los caramelos en su mano, realmente no creía que pudieran cumplir deseos, pero igual los guardó.

Debía estar de vuelta pronto en Pandora – oh pero si es Gilko – dijo una voz que no quería oír en ese momento.

¡Break! – casi gritó, mirando a todas partes, un armario que estaba tirado en medio del callejón se abrió de la nada.

Por aquí ~ - a Gil casi le da un infarto y de paso cayó al suelo sentado - ¡no salgas así! – dijo molesto el pelinegro, mientras veía a Break sentarse sobre el mueble.

No se puede evitar ~ -Break buscaba algo dulce en sus bolsillos, ya le estaba empezando a hacer falta un poco de azúcar - ¿y esos caramelos? ¿me das uno Gilko? – dijo Break viendo los caramelos que se le habían salido a Gil del bolsillo al caer.

¡Deja de llamarme así! – dijo exasperado Gil, le decía Gilko por el incidente en que Sharon le había obligado a vestir un elegante traje y para colmo le había puesto una peluca, para todos él lucia como una verdadera mujer.

Jeh ¿por qué?, te veías tan adorable jejeje – se burlaba Break, Gil se fastidió más y tomó un caramelo, quería por lo menos pensar que funcionaría.

Gil no se había dado cuenta que Break había tomado uno también – desearía que estuvieras vestido de mujer, tan bien vestido que fueras una – dijo con toda su molestia concentrada.

¿Ah si? Apuesto que seguiría molestándote igual, bien…si es así – Break sonrió - desearía que tu cayeras en mis encantos para que sea más humillante para ti – Break le seguía el juego tranquilamente, no tenía nada que hacer.

Inmediatamente todo les dio vueltas a los dos hasta que cayeron en el suelo, una sombra se situó al frente de los dos que estaban en el suelo.

* * *

Nii-san, Nii-san – una voz conocida lo llamaba, abrió los ojos - ¿dónde estoy? – preguntó Gil completamente perdido.

Te desmayaste en el patio, andas como tonto – Gil notó que se trataba de Vincent, lo miró algo mareado - ¿me desmayé? – por alguna razón eso no era lo que recordaba.

¡Cierto! ¡Debo regresar a Pandora! – se levantó rápidamente aún con el mareo, Vincent lo detuvo - ¿Pandora? ¿Qué es eso? – Vincent lo miró como si Gil hubiera enloquecido.

Ya sabes…ese lugar donde trabajo y todo eso – Vincent tenía un signo de interrogación como expresión – Nii-san creo que deberías descansar, creo que aún estás mal – empujó a Gil hasta su cama – descansa, mañana irás a buscar a Pandora o lo que sea – dijo Vincent sonriente, Gil no podía creer lo que veía, tenía años de no ver a su hermano sonreír como lo hacía en este momento.

Pero no pensó más, el sueño lo invadió hasta dejarlo dormido – esto es raro…- cayó en las sombras de su subconsciente, Vincent se retiró dejándolo dormir.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Gil se despertó muy relajado – ahh que bien dormí – dijo feliz, ya todo el enojo y fastidio se le había ido.

Vio que su desayuno estaba sobre la mesita de noche, era raro ese servicio en la casa Nightray pero igual se veía delicioso y empezó a comer.

Ahora que se fijaba mientras comía, la estructura de esa habitación era muy diferente, incluso podía pensar que estaba en otro lugar.

Ahora no solo te demoras en despertar, ¿sino también en comer? – la manera de hablar se le hacia familiar pero la voz le era desconocida, miró hacia el origen.

¿Break? – dijo asombrado de verlo ahí - ¿qué haces aquí?, alguien te puede ver – dijo Gil mirando la puerta, notó que estaba cubierto por una capa negra y su rostro se veía diferente, sus facciones eran diferentes.

Ese es el menor de los problemas – dijo Break tratando de contener el tono de ira, Gil lo miró sin entender - ¿y cuál es? – preguntó Gil.

Este…- se abrió la capa y Gil enrojeció masivamente, llegó hasta el punto de caerse de la cama de la impresión - ¡¿Qué?! – no podía creerlo.

Así como lo ves – había un tic nervioso en la expresión de Break – esto tendrás que pagarlo con creces, no pienso quedarme siendo una mujer toda la vida – lo agarró por el cuello de la camisa.

Gil estaba pálido y no reaccionaba, estaba en un estado de completo shock – no puede ser…- solo pudo llegar a decir eso.

* * *

**Break y Gil han entrado en un gran problema, ¿qué harán para regresar todo a la normalidad? ¿Por qué Vincent se comporta raro? ¿Por qué dijo eso al Gil preguntarle sobre Pandora?¿esto será peor de lo que Break y Gil piensan?, muchas interrogantes DX**

**Si les gustó, dejen reviews 83**

**DEATH GOD RAVEN**


	2. Esto no puede ser verdad

**DIVINA TRAGEDIA**

**CAPITULO 02: ESTO NO PUEDE SER VERDAD**

* * *

**ANTES**

Este…- se abrió la capa y Gil enrojeció masivamente, llegó hasta el punto de caerse de la cama de la impresión - ¡¿Qué?! – no podía creerlo.

Así como lo ves – había un tic nervioso en la expresión de Break – esto tendrás que pagarlo con creces, no pienso quedarme siendo una mujer toda la vida – lo agarró por el cuello de la camisa.

Gil estaba pálido y no reaccionaba, estaba en un estado de completo shock – no puede ser…- solo pudo llegar a decir eso.

* * *

**AHORA**

Ambos estaban de espalda al otro, sentados en lados opuestos de la cama – recapitulemos Gilbert – Gil del viaje, se dio cuenta que Break estaba ofuscada, cuando agregaba el honorifico kun, era porque venía en son de molestarlo.

Eso hacia todo peor para el pelinegro que de alguna forma sabía que era culpable – dices que una anciana te dio unos caramelos extraños ¿no? – Break empezó.

Si…- contestó Gil aún no creyendo lo que había pasado, miraba que el reloj marcaba las doce, estaba seguro que Vincent aún dormía, así que nadie aparecería por la puerta.

Y que cumplían deseos… ¿no? – Gil contestó afirmativamente de nuevo con un monosílabo – y no contento con eso… ¿pediste que fuera una mujer para darme una lección? – Gil sintió un aura asesina luego de escuchar la pregunta y tragó saliva.

¡No lo hice de maldad! ¡no pensé que funcionaría! – Break se lanzó encima, desenvainando inmediatamente su espada y poniéndolo en el cuelo de Gil.

Si no fueras tú, ya te hubiera descuartizado – los ojos de Break mostraban notable enojo que no estarían contentos hasta ver sangre.

¡Aun quedan dos caramelos! – gritó Gil buscando una forma de escapar de una muerte segura.

Deberías haberlo dicho antes – dijo Break quitando la hoja filosa de su cuello - ¿dónde está? Pide que todo vuelva como era antes – casi ordenó la albina.

Estaba en mi abrigo – dijo Gil dándose cuenta de que no lo llevaba, Break lo miró fastidiado con expresión de "búscalo o te hago pedacitos".

Break se quitó de encima de él, dándole paso a Gil para que buscara el tan deseado abrigo - ¿eh? – Gil miraba por todas partes de la habitación algo asustado.

¿Qué pasa? – Break preguntó al notar al pelinegro algo aterrorizado, Gil la miró como pensando bien lo que iba a decir.

No está…- Break desenvainaba su espada una vez más con una vena de fastidio enorme en la frente.

¡Búscalas! – ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia, bañaría las paredes de la habitación con sangre de Gil.

Nii-san ~ – la puerta fue tocada dos veces suavemente, Break y Gil se miraron con terror.

Escóndete – dijo Gil en baja voz, Break miró a todas partes hasta que por fin decidió meterse debajo de la cama.

Gil algo asustado abrió la puerta para que Vincent pasara, el rubio notó que su hermano mayor estaba algo alterado - ¿sucede algo? – preguntó tranquilamente.

N-nada, solo es que me sorprendiste – se percató que Vincent no llevaba en su ropa el logo de la familia Nightray, era raro a decir verdad, pensaba que le había cogido gusto al dichoso adorno que representaba a su familia adoptiva.

¿Sorprender? … - Vincent no estaba muy conforme con la respuesta, pero igual lo dejó pasar – Nii-san, ya que estás despierto ¿podrías bajar a desayunar? – Gil lo miró aterrorizado.

No te preocupes, nuestro padre no insistirá más con ese asunto – dijo Vincent de manera sombría.

Gil no entendía a que se refería pero le siguió la corriente – bien…bajaré en un momento – dijo Gil algo pensativo.

Break jaló la vasta del pantalón de Gil para recordarle el asunto del abrigo – ¡ah sí! ¿Vince has visto mi abrigo negro? – Vincent pareció pensar un rato.

Si no está aquí, debe ser que una sirvienta vino y lo llevó a la lavandería – dijo Vincent llegando a la puerta – nos vemos abajo – cerró suavemente, dejando a un Gil pálido.

Escuchó claramente el sonido de una hoja metálica detrás de él - ¡ya voy a buscarla! – salió Gil del cuarto como alma que llevaba el diablo.

Break se sentó en la cama y dio un suspiro sonoro – esto es horrible…- se tiró de espalda en la cama.

La pintura estilo renacimiento en el techo, lo deleitaba un poco, bajándole la frustración – esperen un momento…- había pasado desapercibido un enorme detalle desde que había llegado a esa mansión.

No puede ser… - esto era más grave de lo que podía imaginar, si lo pensaba bien, su situación podía tener más sentido, miró la puerta por la que momentos antes un Gil aterrorizado había escapado.

* * *

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos intrincados de la mansión Nightray – esto es raro – dijo Gil a nadie en especial.

Se había perdido, no recordaba que la mansión tuviera esa decoración tan rara, no sabía donde estaba.

Hasta que un paisaje campestre inundo sus ojos – ¡que hermoso! – estaba todo emocionado admirando el paisaje hasta que sus cerebro envió una señal de alerta.

Esperen un momento, la mansión nunca estuvo cerca de un viñedo…- muchas ideas surgieron para poder explicar este evento tan alocado.

Recordó que Vincent le había mostrado un libro en que un sujeto viajaba al pasado y trataba de evitar un acontecimiento, pero luego cuando regresaba a su respectiva época, todo había cambiado, convirtiéndose así en una realidad paralela.

Jajaja ¿estoy en un mundo paralelo? – Gil comenzaba a reír nerviosamente, sí era verdad lo que pensaba, estaba claro que había hecho una gran estupidez.

Pues así parece mi estimado Gilbert – una voz resonó detrás de él, Gil se volteó sorprendido.

¡B-Break no me asustes así! – dijo él.

La albina había conseguido un traje de sirvienta mientras andaba buscándolo. Le era cómodo, pero realmente hubiera preferido usar otra cosa.

¿Y por qué el traje? – preguntó Gil, Break lo miró – si en tal caso, este es un mundo paralelo como sospechamos, es mejor no llamar la atención, hasta saber la situación.

¿Cómo te diste cuenta? – preguntó Gil – pues recordé que tu cuarto no tenía esa decoración, eras tan simple que solo ponías papel de color verde y ya – dijo Break mientras apuñalaba con palabras los gustos en decoración de Gil.

Disculpa por ser tan simple… por cierto no encuentro la lavandería…- dijo Gil apenado, Break le lanzó su abrigo.

No están los caramelos – dijo Break sonando serio, Gil revisó el abrigo y comprobó lo que decía Break.

¡Esto es malo! – dijo Gil agarrando su cabeza con ambas manos en señal de total desesperación.

¿Qué haces Gil? – dijo una voz femenina, Gil volteó para encontrarse con la duquesa Nightray - ¡Madre! – exclamó Gil con ganas de lanzarse por la ventana y escapar.

Break lo pisó rápidamente haciéndolo recuperar la compostura, ya notaba que la manía de escapar de sus padres adoptivos actuaba por inercia en Gil.

Tonto, recuerda que es un mundo paralelo, síguele la corriente, no sabemos como es la situación de tu yo de este mundo – explicó Break en baja voz, Gil se volteó hacia la duquesa algo nervioso.

Nada, solo que me perdí jeje… – dijo él, tratando de sonar calmado - es increíble que aún a esta edad te suceda – rió la duquesa.

Por cierto, ya estamos desayunando, tienes una visita – su madre adoptiva lo miró sonriente, algo le daba escalofrío en toda esa expresión pero siguió el consejo de Break.

¿Visita? – empezó a caminar detrás de la duquesa tratando de imaginar de quien se trataba, al cabo de unos minutos llegaron al comedor que a Gil le pareció muy acogedor.

En la mesa podía ver su padre, Vincent tomaba café mientras jugaba con su pie con un gato que intentaba arañarlo y por último una mujer de cabellos rojos que lo miró coquetamente.

¡Oh Gil ya estás aquí! – dijo su padre – eres un hombre afortunado hoy, tu adorable prometida vino a visitarte – hasta aquí llegó la breve relajación de Gil.

¿Prometida? – un tic nervioso apareció en el rostro de Gil, Break miró a la pelirroja, se le hacía conocida por alguna razón.

¿Gil que pasa? – su madre lo sacudía pero Gil no parecía responder – este no responderá más hoy…- dijo Break desde su escondite.

Esto no puede ser verdad…- la mente de Gil repetía esto una y otra vez, tratando de despertarse y que todo lo que había acontecido hasta el momento fuera una enorme mentira.

* * *

**El pobre Gil entró en un fuerte estado de negación, ahora que está atrapado en un mundo paralelo, ¿dónde estarán los dos caramelos desaparecidos? ¿Los encontrarán antes de que suceda algo más loco? Jejeje lo que les espera 8D**

**Si les gustó, dejen reviews :3**

**DEATH GOD RAVEN**


	3. Romeo

**Tiempo de no andar por aquí D8**

* * *

**DIVINA TRAGEDIA**

**CAPITULO 03: ROMEO**

* * *

**ANTES**

¡Oh Gil ya estás aquí! – dijo su padre – eres un hombre afortunado hoy, tu adorable prometida vino a visitarte – hasta aquí llegó la breve relajación de Gil.

¿Prometida? – un tic nervioso apareció en el rostro de Gil, Break miró a la pelirroja, se le hacía conocida por alguna razón.

¿Gil que pasa? – su madre lo sacudía pero Gil no parecía responder – este no responderá más hoy…- dijo Break desde su escondite.

Esto no puede ser verdad…- la mente de Gil repetía esto una y otra vez, tratando de despertarse y que todo lo que había acontecido hasta el momento fuera una enorme mentira.

* * *

**AHORA **

Para desgracia de Gil, estaba más encadenado a la realidad de lo que creía - ¿Prometida? … ¿prometida? ¿prometi-…? – Gil estaba frente al espejo del baño.

Un certero golpe de una escoba lo hizo salir de su interesante conversación con su reflejo - ¡ya basta! ¡me exasperas! – dijo Break cerrando la puerta detrás de ella, no quería que nadie notara que estaba con Gil.

¡Break! – dijo Gil casi a punto de llorar, la noticia lo tenía aturdido.

Break suspiró y lo miró – viendo las cosas, ya está claro que no estamos en nuestra dimensión, fuera de eso…si tu vives aquí… ¿qué cargo tengo aquí? – pensaba Break egoístamente.

¡Break! – dijo Gil mirándola fastidiado.

Ok, ok… ¿qué planeas hacer? – lo miró - ¿huirás de casa para demostrar que estás en una etapa rebelde? – dijo Break conteniendo la risa.

Puedo hacer eso, al menos no tengo el problema de otro que ahora es mujer – dijo Gil contundentemente.

¿Quieres morir mocoso llorón? – Break empezó a mover la escoba completamente molesta, tal vez era una buena idea sacar su frustración golpeándolo hasta que recuerde milagrosamente donde está el caramelo faltante.

Atrévete – Gil estaba dispuesto a luchar a muerte, ahora mismo le salía mejor morir que enfrentar la cruel realidad paralela.

Iban a continuar mirándose mal, pero unos paso llamaron la atención de los dos - ¿quién…? – Break empezó a mirar a su alrededor para esconderse.

Gil miró por el agujero de la cerradura, se trataba de la pelirroja que correspondía al titulo de prometida – no puede ser – dijo Gil en baja voz mirando a Break.

Y para peor, Break no había cerrado la puerta con seguro, Gil vio como lentamente la perilla era girada e hizo lo primero que pensó su apurada mente.

La pelirroja con semblante serio, entró al tocador y miró todo con detenimiento, como cuando buscas una palabra faltante en una sopa de letras.

El silencio ponía nerviosos al par de infiltrados que miraban desde su escondite los movimientos de la recién llegada.

Pero Gil recordó un detalle, un gran error y que los ponía en evidencia, la escoba de Break estaba en el suelo y la llave del grifo estaba abierta a toda su potencia, todo indicaba que alguien recientemente, por no decir, escasos segundos había estado presente en aquel baño.

Para el caso, era más que claro que eran dos personas, la pellirroja estaba segura que no había visto a nadie salir del baño.

Break estaba fastidiada con la cercanía que mantenía Gil, se sentía acorralada, aunque fuera por la actual circunstancia, no le agradaba.

Gil no estaba diferente, incluso se podía decir que estaba rojo a más no poder, su mente le gritaba que se trataba de Break, se lo repetía una y otra vez como un mantra que exorciza un gran mal.

Pero su cuerpo tenía muchos argumentos que aplicaba cruelmente contra Gil, fuera el caso que fuera, estaba más cerca de una mujer de lo que jamás estaría acostumbrado.

La sangre se le estaba subiendo a la cabeza, hasta el punto de marearlo por completo.

Break no se daba cuenta de nada, su atención estaba en la mujer que miraba minuciosamente todo, en busca de ellos.

La albina se tensó más cuando vio que se acercaba a su escondite, serían descubiertos y sería difícil explicar la situación, probablemente la echarán y ahora mismo necesitaba estar cerca de Gil para pedir el deseo.

La mano de la pelirroja se extendió, Break solo rogaba que se detuviera "vete, vete, vete" – la mano jaló la cortina de baño que cubría la hermosa bañera que tenía detalles de flores en el borde.

Nadie…-dijo la pelirroja un tanto desilusionada, esperaba atrapar a alguien.

Break agradeció mentalmente que se hubiera equivocado, ya pensaba que con eso ella se iría por donde vino, pero no fue así.

Ella se dirigió al espejo en el que antes Gil casi lloraba sus penas y tocó suavemente su superficie, para sorpresa de Break, el espejo se empezó a mover como si tuviera agua.

Aquí Rufina – dijo con voz firme ella al espejo.

¿Qué pasa? – una voz masculina sonaba desde el otro lado.

¿Estabas espiándome? – dijo ella en son de reclamo.

¿Yo? ¿por qué lo haría? – contestó algo dubitativo la voz.

¡Encontré esto! – Rufina sacó un caramelo que claramente Break conocía.

¿Cómo llegó eso allá? La última vez que fui no llevaba nada de eso…- un silencio llenó el lugar.

Así que lo admites, deja de traer tus porquerías y concéntrate en el plan – dijo ella con tono frío.

Te lo enviaré – dijo ella y el caramelo desapareció de sus manos, Break casi llora, su oportunidad de regresar a su mundo, acababa de desaparecer casi enfrente de sus ojos.

Listo, aquí está, aunque este diseño es viejo…- la voz sonaba con duda.

Anda con más cuidado, si eso hubiera caído en las manos equivocadas, hubiéramos tenido muchos problemas – se sentía molesta, tenía que lidiar con la incompetencia de su compañero.

¿Cómo va el asunto? – preguntó la voz nuevamente.

Por ahora bien, pero aún no es suficiente, más tarde te diré los detalles, si no regreso ahora se verá raro – dijo tocando el espejo que volvió a la normalidad, Rufina salió rápidamente por la puerta.

Break esperó a que todo fuera seguro para salir - ¿qué fue eso? – estaba llena de intrigas, el dichoso compromiso era algo más después de todo.

Oye Gilbert – miró arriba - ¿ehhh? – Break comprobó que técnicamente Gil estaba inconsciente, estaba completamente rojo y su nariz tenía una hemorragia nasal.

Que buen momento para que te enfermes…- dijo Break pensando que se trataba del asunto de la prometida, le estaba metiendo mucha mente al caso.

Tendré que llevarte a tu cuarto…- Break se puso a Gil sobre el hombro y casi lo arrastró por el pasillo, para su suerte, no tardaron mucho en llegar a la habitación.

Tiró a Gil sobre la cama, como si se tratara de unas zapatillas que te quitas al llegar a tu casa – ya duérmete Romeo, de nada sirves así…- sintió que la puerta fue tocada una vez – diablos…- corrió a esconderse debajo de la cama.

Vincent fue el que entró, se había preocupado porque su hermano mayor no regresaba – Nii-san con que aquí estabas – se acercó a la cama.

¿Qué te pasa? – Vincent tocó la frente de Gil y notó que tenía una fiebre muy alta – buscaré agua – salió corriendo de la habitación completamente asustado.

Como dije…buen momento para enfermarse – dijo Break aún debajo de la cama, temía que ese fuera su lugar de ahora en adelante, ahora debía estudiar la situación.

No podían regresar porque ahora la única llave estaba en manos de un sujeto que estaba al otro de un espejo y la única persona que podía tener contacto con él, era la pelirroja prometida de Gil que le recordaba demasiado a Rufus Barma.

Aunque ahora al escuchar su nombre, estaba más que segura que era el yo mujer de él en este mundo, cosa muy posible ahora, estudiando su caso.

Solo queda una cosa que se puede hacer dadas las circunstancias – Romeo…creo que tendrás que conquistar a Julieta – dijo sarcásticamente.

* * *

**La situación para ambos no puede ser peor que antes, ahora la única manera de volver es conquistando a Rufina para que les diga donde está el caramelo D8, ¿qué hará Gil, si apenas puede sobrevivir a estar cerca de Break? ¿de qué trata el plan del que hablaba Rufina? ¿quién es el tipo en el espejo? ¿cómo hará Break XD?**

**Muchas preguntas DX**

**DEATH GOD RAVEN ~ 83**


	4. No sé bailar

**Lalalalala 8D**

* * *

**DIVINA TRAGEDIA**

**CAPITULO 04: NO SÉ BAILAR**

* * *

**ANTES**

No podían regresar porque ahora la única llave estaba en manos de un sujeto que estaba al otro de un espejo y la única persona que podía tener contacto con él, era la pelirroja prometida de Gil que le recordaba demasiado a Rufus Barma.

Aunque ahora al escuchar su nombre, estaba más que segura que era el yo mujer de él en este mundo, cosa muy posible ahora, estudiando su caso.

Solo queda una cosa que se puede hacer dadas las circunstancias – Romeo…creo que tendrás que conquistar a Julieta – dijo sarcásticamente.

* * *

**AHORA**

Gil corría con todas sus fuerzas por la casa, debía escapar de esa persona que tenía planes suicidas con él.

Comenzaba a pensar que haberse encontrada con esa anciana había sido lo peor que le podía haber pasado después de ser obligado a vestir como mujer.

Definitivamente no se dejaría atrapar, esto era un completo disparate, se lo habían dicho muy de repente, ¿cómo querían que se hiciera con la idea?, que pésima broma del universo sufría en estos momentos.

Se paró de espaldas a una puerta, mirando cuidadosamente que nadie lo estuviera siguiendo, pero para su sorpresa la puerta se abrió y él cayó adentro.

¿Pensabas que escaparías?...Gilbert-kun – Break lo miraba siniestramente mientras cerraba la puerta tras de si.

¡Break! – Gil se arrastró asustado hacia la pared, sin perder la vista de su actual perseguidora.

¿Acaso no quieres volver a nuestro mundo? – Break se acercaba a paso lento aún con su traje de sirvienta.

¡Pero no quiero hacerlo de esta forma! – miró el suelo – es tan…vergonzoso, además que no sé bailar – cerró los ojos para intentar pensar que se trataba de un sueño y solo debía despertar.

¿Es solo eso? – preguntó Break tratando de controlarse y no hacerlo picadillos, le incomodaba en verdad ese cuerpo y no estaba de humor para aguantar los dramas de Gil.

Te puedo enseñar, además que te daré algunos tips para que saques la ubicación del caramelo a esa Rufina – su odio por Rufus Barma aún estaba latente aunque se tratara de un mundo paralelo.

Gil lo miró por unos segundos hasta que trató de esconderse debajo de una cama - ¡no quiero, tus planes siempre son raros al final! – lo peor que podía hacer era ponerse en manos de Break.

Break lo por el cuello de la camisa y lo alzó – el baile de salón es en la noche, no tendrás otra oportunidad, ya que la siguiente vez que la veas será en el altar – dijo Break hablando muy en serio.

¡¿Altar?! – Gil no sabía esa parte de la información.

Si, lo escuché hace un rato en la habitación de tus padres – Break lo pisó – no hagas tanto ruido, es medianoche – dijo ella mirando el reloj.

Vamos a tu cuarto ahora, Vincent ya está dormido también – había paseado por toda la casa en busca de Gil que había tenido tiempo de verificar esos datos.

E-Esta bien – Break arrastraba a Gil hacia su habitación, estaba pensando en amarrarlo, sería difícil hacerlo cooperar. La hipnosis comenzaba a ser buena opción.

Está pesado… - el fastidio la comenzaba a invadir, esto si lo hubiera hecho en su cuerpo normal no hubiera sido ningún problema.

Ahora al estar en su nuevo cuerpo, su fuerza física había sido disminuida a la mitad, lo que es más curioso, es que ya no vomitaba sangre y tampoco se sentía mal.

Era probable que fuera por la ausencia de cadenas y de contratos en este mundo, ya que no tenía tampoco el sello en su pecho.

Pero eso no era lo más sorprendente…

Abrió la puerta y tiró a Gil adentro, se dirigió inmediatamente a la cama para descansar.

Miró el espejo que estaba en la esquina en donde podía ver su reflejo sentada desde la cama.

Su mano se dirigió a su fleco izquierdo que cubría esa parte de su rostro, lo levantó lentamente para revelar un ojo igual de rojo que su compañero derecho.

Tenía el ojo que le había arrancado la voluntad de Abyss en el mundo alterno, ¿qué significaba esto?, era una duda que tenía.

Tal vez su yo de este mundo no había tenido tantos problemas como él, aunque ahora que lo pensaba, no sabía cómo era su yo de este mundo y qué papel desempeñaba aquí. No era algo importante pero igual le daba curiosidad.

Vio que Gil la miraba esperando que dijera algo – bien, lo primero que debemos hacer es enseñarte a bailar, el baile es dentro de 15 horas y la boda en una semana – dijo Break pensando por donde comenzar.

Gil, agarra mi cintura – dijo Break suspirando y caminando hacia él, no sin antes ponerle seguro a la puerta.

¡¿Q-Qué?! – Gil casi tartamudeó.

Break lo piso y le tapó la boca - ¿no te dije que es medianoche? –lo regañó y tomó su mano para guiarla a su cintura.

Un rojo intenso se reflejó en la cara de Gil, Break suspiró y puso la otra mano en la palma de la mano de Gil.

Esto no es fácil para mí tampoco, pero no queda de otra, ¿cómo hiciste en tu ceremonia de mayoría de edad? – preguntó Break asombrada.

Tomé una peluca negra y envié a Vincent…- admitía una gran verdad para aún más asombro de Break.

Eres el colmo…- dijo Break como regaño.

Olvida eso, esto solo lo hará mucho peor – Break empezó a guiar a Gil lentamente.

Si es difícil, solo da vueltas pero no tantas, te marearás si no tienes cuidado – dijo Break mientras daba una vuelta.

Otra cosa, si quieres distraer a tu pareja de tus propios movimientos, mírala a los ojos y sonríe – dijo Break dándole una mirada, el corazón de Gil dio un vuelco por lo repentino que fue su acción.

S-Si – es todo lo que pudo decir.

Nuevamente su cerebro jugaba con sus sentidos e interpretación de la realidad, tenía que recordarse cada cinco segundos de que se trataba de Break.

"¡¿Por qué demonios tenía que ser atractiva?!" – se hubiera golpeado la cabeza contra la pared si Break no estuviera bailando con él.

Supongo que con eso es suficiente para que sobrevivas – Break lo soltó un poco, notaba el rostro de Gil algo pálido.

Creo que necesitas dormir…- Break comenzaba a tener sueño, estaba pensando donde dormiría, corría el riesgo de ser descubierta deambulando si salía.

Buenas noches Gilbert-kun ~ - Break se arropó sin previo aviso, la verdad le daba pereza salir.

¿Estás loco…? – el solo pensar que dormiría con Break a lado su cara enrojecía completamente, ¿qué se supone que hacía? , ¿lo quería enloquecer?, ¿matarlo?, era el colmo de sus juegos crueles.

Ya duérmete… ¿o es qué temes dormir con una inocente doncella? – hizo una expresión de damisela acorralada que provocó en Gil un corrientazo de duda y conmoción.

Y yo que pensaba dormir sin nada p-u-e-s-t-o ~ – dijo lentamente a propósito, debía relajarse molestando a Gil.

¡Break no molestes! ¿cómo esperas que duerma así?– estaba abochornado por la mezcla de emociones.

Break volvió a suspirar por milésima vez en la noche, probaría la capacidad de Gil con su ataque mortal que se le había ocurrido cuando se cambiaba.

¿Sabes? Hace algo de calor, ¿no crees? – Gil no había prestado nada de atención de lo que decía Break por estar mirando el escote del traje de sirviente que se iba abriendo cada vez más.

Un hilo rojo de sangre se vio en el rostro de Gil, luego su cara se puso tan roja que haría que un tomate tuviera mucha envidia.

Y finalmente, cayó inconsciente en el suelo – Deja inconsciente a un Gilbert Nightray en menos de tres pasos – se levantó de la cama.

Escribiré un libro y me haré famoso – dijo levantando a Gil con cuidado.

Notó una brisa fría que venía de la ventana que estaba abierta – que frío – tuvo que casi abrazar a Gil para intentar tirarlo a la cama.

En ese momento sonó un ruido mecánico muy cerca, miró inmediatamente a la ventana pero no parecía haber nadie – debe ser idea mía – tiró a Gil a un lado de la cama y se tiró al otro lado, muy lejos de Gil por si acaso.

El sueño la alcanzó rápidamente, mañana pensaría en lo demás que tenía por hacer.

Un poco lejos de la ventana, una sonrisa se asomaba en el rostro de un desconocido – con que eso era lo que ocultabas, señorita líder de la resistencia – tenía unas fotos muy comprometedoras, solo debía enseñárselas a la persona que estuviera a pagar el precio por ellas.

El escándalo del siglo estaba en sus manos una vez más…

* * *

**¡¿Líder de la resistencia D8?! Les han tomado una foto infraganti a los dos, ¿qué sucederá ahora?, el baile será en la noche, ¿qué cosas acontecerán en la fiesta? **

**¿Gil podrá ejercer su labor de caballero seguro de si mismo con Rufina? Tantas interrogantes DX.**

**DEATH GOD RAVEN ~ 83**


	5. Ahora si que no me aburriré

**Hola XD, dando mi vuelta por aquí :3**

* * *

**DIVINA TRAGEDIA**

**CAPITULO 05: AHORA SI QUE NO ME ABURRIRÉ**

* * *

**ANTES**

En ese momento sonó un ruido mecánico muy cerca, miró inmediatamente a la ventana pero no parecía haber nadie – debe ser idea mía – tiró a Gil a un lado de la cama y se tiró al otro lado, muy lejos de Gil por si acaso.

El sueño la alcanzó rápidamente, mañana pensaría en lo demás que tenía por hacer.

Un poco lejos de la ventana, una sonrisa se asomaba en el rostro de un desconocido – con que eso era lo que ocultabas, señorita líder de la resistencia – tenía unas fotos muy comprometedoras, solo debía enseñárselas a la persona que estuviera a pagar el precio por ellas.

El escándalo del siglo estaba en sus manos una vez más…

* * *

**AHORA**

Gil se movió pesadamente, sentía como si lo hubieran golpeado toda la noche – me duele todo – con todo y eso, no tenía muchos deseos de salir de la cama, por alguna extraña razón estaba bastante cálida y eso era como imán para él.

Había algo junto a él, no le dio mucha importancia, tal vez era solo una almohada y sin más la apretujó para seguir durmiendo.

Mientras Break sentía que se sofocaba, algo lo estaba atrayendo hacia él y lo rodeaba con sus brazos.

No se sentía mal pero no era cómodo estar así, más cuando tenía demasiado sueño.

"Aún tenía que darle más lecciones a Gilbert-kun" – abrió los ojos enseguida - ¿lecciones? – dijo en alta voz dándose la vuelta para encontrarse con el rostro dormido de Gil que usaba tan tranquilamente su pecho como almohada.

Gilbert-kun…no eres tan tímido como pensaba – Gil al escuchar la voz de Break, abrió los ojos lentamente y se dio cuenta de la identidad de su "cómoda" almohada.

B-Bre-Break esto no…no lo hacía con otras intenciones – Gil tartamudeaba tratando de explicarse, pero igual no soltaba donde tenía la mano.

La vena de fastidio de Break creció - ¡eso no te lo crees ni tú! – se escuchó un manotazo por toda la casa.

Break se levantó de la cama y se acomodó la un poco la ropa, Gil estaba en una esquina totalmente lloroso y con una marca roja en forma de mano en una mejilla.

Tch…te has vuelto todo un pervertido, al fin al cabo te pareces a tu hermano menor – Break notó que la ventana estaba cerrada.

Que raro…pensé que se había quedado abierta – Break se acercó a inspeccionar la ventana.

¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Gil al ver a Break interesado en la ventana.

Nada…- se volteó y lo miró, y se dio cuenta de algo extraño.

Déjame ver algo – Break agarró a Gil por el cuello de la camisa y lo arrinconó contra la pared.

Esta acción fue demasiado repentina para Gil, los colores le subieron a la cara para su espanto - ¿qué haces? – tratando de alejarse e imaginar que podía abrir un hueco en la pared detrás de él.

Había algo que hacía que no pudiera apartar la mirada de Break, no era solo porque mujer, era como si una especie de magnetismo extraño existiera para jalar sus ojos a ella.

Tienes un piquete raro en tu cuello – dijo Break encontrando lo que buscaba.

Mira si tengo uno igual – Break ordenó, Gil aceró sus manos al cuello de la albina, estaba al límite pero aún así intentó guardar la compostura.

Sus ojos dieron con un pequeño punto rojo en la blanca piel de la nuca – si, tienes un piquete raro – esto era completamente sospechoso.

Repentinamente, la puerta se abrió dejando a los dos sorprendidos - ¡Nii-san tenemos proble…mas! – Vincent entró en el cuarto, encontrándose con Gil tocando la espalda de Break.

Disculpen…por interrumpir – Vincent cerró la puerta de inmediato.

¡Espera Vince! – Gil fue detrás de Vincent, no podía dejar que se fuera con esa impresión, nadie debía enterarse.

Nii-san no quiero interrumpir, imagino que todo esto del matrimonio arreglado te debe estar presionando, esto es normal – dijo Vincent tratando de entender las acciones indecorosas de su hermano mayor.

¡Eso no es verdad! – Gil ya no sabía que decirle.

Ahora que lo pienso, no es mala idea eso de tener un poco de ayuda – dijo Break apareciendo detrás de Gil – tráelo al cuarto – casi ordenó a Gil.

**10 MINUTOS DESPUÉS…**

¿Es necesario que esté amarrado? – preguntó Vincent amarrado y sentado en el suelo.

Por supuesto, no confío en ti aunque estemos en un mundo paralelo y te portes bien – dijo Break sin más.

Oye, Break… – dijo Gil, él estaba al tanto que esos dos no se llevaban, casi los podía imaginar como el agua y el aceite, siempre sentía cuando los dos estaban presentes, que le llovería navajas de un momento a otro.

¿Mundo paralelo? ¿de qué hablas? – preguntó Vincent sin entender.

Gil cuéntale, podemos utilizarlo – dijo Break tirándose en la cama.

Gil suspiró, esa manía de estar utilizando a la gente no se le pasaba nunca – Vince, lo que pasa es que yo no soy de este mundo, creo que vengo de una realidad alternativa completamente distinta – explicó.

No estoy muy seguro de entender, pero hace que algunas cosas tengan sentido – dijo Vincent algo pensativo.

¿Qué cosas? – preguntó Break.

Pues…para empezar parecieras más amable, normalmente siempre andas molesto y eres problemático, fuera de que no te llevas con Rufina, la última vez que la viste te comportaste algo nervioso…como si fuera la primera vez que la veías – dijo Vincent.

"Aún en un mundo paralelo, no se le pasa lo observador" – pensó Break.

Otra cosa, a ti te gustan los gatos, ayer gritaste como niña al ver uno y te fuiste corriendo, definitivamente eso no lo hubiera hecho el Nii-san normal – dijo Vincent sonriente.

Break comenzó a reírse a carcajadas, le había hecho gracia.

Gracias Vincent por tu colaboración – dijo Gil con una vena palpitante en su frente.

Por cierto, venía aquí por un asunto – miró el periódico y los miró – creo que esto agregará problemas a su agradable estadía en nuestro mundo – dijo Vincent bostezando.

Gil tomó el periódico y quedó pálido - ¡¿qué…?! – Gil temblaba con lo que leía y veía.

¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Break.

Publicaron fotos de ustedes dos durmiendo juntos, es un gran escándalo, el Príncipe de Bermature y la Líder de la oposición al reino - empezó Vincent a decir lo que había leído.

¿La líder de la oposición? – Break comenzaba a darse cuenta que su otro yo tenía mucho que hacer aquí.

Si, esa eres tú, imagino que tampoco eres de esta realidad, ya que tú…- hizo una pausa – haz intentado matarme tres veces, fue curioso ver que no me reconocieras y te pararas delante de mí, muy tranquilamente – Vincent agregó.

¿Qué es esa oposición? – preguntó Gil regresando el alma a su cuerpo de paso, las fotos que vio eran muy sugerentes.

Gente que no está de acuerdo con los impuestos, además de que están en contra del matrimonio de Rufina y el de Nii-san, el impacto que habría sería espantoso para la clase pobre, etc … - dijo Vincent.

Aunque para ellos ahora eres una traidora, tal vez intenten matarlos – dijo Vincent haciendo que los otros dos se estremecieran.

Un silencio incomodo reinó en la habitación, nadie sabía que decir hasta que Vincent volvió a hablar – yo les ayudaré, quiero saber dónde está el verdadero Nii-san – Break miró a Vincent, no le inspiraba nada de confianza pero no tenían otra opción.

Bien, pero si haces algo sospechoso te mataré – advirtió Break.

¿Y qué haremos con el asunto de las fotos y el escándalo? – preguntó Gil.

Si me sueltan, puedo darle una solución temporal a ese problema ~ - sonrió como el solo sabía hacerlo.

B-Bien… - Gil soltó a su hermano menor para que pudiera irse.

Espérenme hasta la noche, y tú Xerxes Breakina, es mejor que no te dejes ver por nadie hasta entonces – caminó hacia la puerta.

Le dije a padre y madre que tu no estabas aquí, así que no hagan ruidos – dijo cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Break odiaba la sensación de ponerse en manos de Vincent, pero dadas las circunstancias, esa era la mejor opción.

Ahora solo tocaba esperar hasta la noche.

**Y LLEGA LA NOCHE…**

Está tardando – dijo Break completamente impaciente, estaba acostada en la cama.

Solo espero que todo haya salido bien – dijo Gil acostado al otro lado de la cama.

La puerta fue tocada de un momento a otro – soy yo Gil – entró Vincent sonriente como si nada.

¿Cómo te fue? – Gil casi le saltó.

Muy bien, he logrado mantener lejos a la disgustada muchedumbre por ahora – Vincent sacó un periódico.

Mira – Break y Gil tomaron el periódico.

¿Q-Qué demonios es esto? – dijo Break sin creerlo.

Gil estaba sin palabras.

La competencia empezará en dos días, el baile también será el mismo día ~ - Vincent se sentó en la cama.

La competencia para ser la futura Reina de Bermature…ha comenzado…- Vincent silbaba – ahora si que no me voy aburrir – se ganó dos miradas asesinas, Break sacó una espada y Gil le apuntó con su revólver.

* * *

**XDDDDDDDD Vincent haciendo de las suyas para salir de la rutina. Ahora Break tendrá que luchar para ser la reina y evitar que su facción la asesine y de paso conseguir el caramelo que tienen los secuaces de Rufina. ¿a dónde irá a parar esta locura? Descúbranlo en el siguiente capitulo 8D **

**DEATH GOD RAVEN :3**


	6. Nosotros somos la rebelión

**Y la rueda del destino me tira nuevamente aquí (?) 83 *es lanzada***

* * *

**DIVINA TRAGEDIA**

**CAPITULO 06: ¡NOSOTROS SOMOS LA REBELIÓN!**

* * *

**ANTES**

Muy bien, he logrado mantener lejos a la disgustada muchedumbre por ahora – Vincent sacó un periódico.

Mira – Break y Gil tomaron el periódico.

¿Q-Qué demonios es esto? – dijo Break sin creerlo.

Gil estaba sin palabras.

La competencia empezará en dos días, el baile también será el mismo día ~ - Vincent se sentó en la cama.

La competencia para ser la futura Reina de Bermature…ha comenzado…- Vincent silbaba – ahora si que no me voy aburrir – se ganó dos miradas asesinas, Break sacó una espada y Gil le apuntó con su revólver.

* * *

**AHORA**

La gente estaba toda reunida alrededor del palacio, en donde se llevaría acabo la escogencia de la futura reina que acompañaría al futuro rey toda la vida y todo lo demás.

Gil no estaba en su mejor momento, pasaba de pálido y a rojo, estaba seguro que estaba resfriado, anémico o cualquier cosa debido a su estado.

Casi se podía decir que Vincent se encargaba de ser su bastón – Vincent, mátame por favor – solo salió en un hilo de voz.

¿Por qué Nii-san? Así no tendrá gracia…digo validez, disfruta de la vista, ahí adelante están tus prometidas – dijo Vincent burlonamente.

¡No me lo recuerdes! – solo pudo decir él.

Gil quería mandar todo al diablo y salir huyendo ahí, no iba a soportar otra vez lo que había estado soportando los dos últimos días.

Ahora estaban frente a lo que era el actual rey, quién determinaría como se daría las cosas en este extravagante certamen.

Señorita…Breakina, ¿qué la hace estar tan segura de poder ser reina de Bermature?, al ser la líder de una oposición a este reino – preguntó el Rey a Break que estaba completamente arreglada para la ocasión.

Simple, el futuro rey y yo hemos llegado a un acuerdo en todos los aspectos – dijo ella sonriendo.

Rufina la miró mal, pero siempre escondiendo sus emociones detrás de su abanico.

¿Se puede saber cuales son esos acuerdos? – preguntó el rey con más interés del normal, no pasado desapercibido por la reina que lo miró furiosa.

Cariño, concéntrate – dijo más como orden que de cariño la reina.

El y yo hemos hecho esto y aquello – con eso Break trató de decirlo todo en pocas palabras.

¡¿Esto y aquello?! Sea más descriptiva – la curiosidad del rey fue picada nuevamente, a leguas se veía que era un viejo libidinoso.

Si, estamos taaaan unidos ~ - dijo Break mientras tomaba la mano de Gil, haciendo que este enrojeciera masivamente.

"Sígueme el juego mocoso" – dijo Break mentalmente.

"¡Tú no lo haces fácil!" – contestó Gil mentalmente mientras contenía su vergüenza y la miraba con un intento de parecer enamorado.

"Hey pónganle más sentimiento" - agregó Vincent mentalmente.

"¡Cállate!" – dijeron los dos al unísono a Vincent.

¡Eso no dice nada! – al fin interrumpió Rufina – podría ser que lo esté chantajeando para que diga estas cosas – agregó la pelirroja.

Él está comprometido conmigo, tu no grata interferencia no significa nada – dijo Rufina tomando la otra mano de Gil.

Tenemos un gran lío aquí – dijo el consejero del rey.

Ni que lo digas, pero podemos sacarle provecho a esto, ¿no lo piensa su majestad? – dijo Vincent apareciendo de la nada entre el rey y el consejero.

Piense en la economía, en vez de subir los impuestos en este invierno, podemos sacar una buena suma de esto, me tomé la libertad de hacer un esquema detallado de los eventos - le pasó una carpeta al rey quién vio lo interesante que podía ser y lo beneficioso más que todo.

Me parece una excelente idea – dijo el rey.

Por eso debe dejar participar a la señorita, de paso podríamos hacer que la oposición y el reino estén en paz – dijo Vincent lavándole el cerebro al rey.

Su poder de convencimiento no era pasado por alto por la albina – "es demasiado bueno" – era incluso más astuto que su alterno del mundo de ellos.

Quizás era porque nunca lo vio en acción como ahora, pero lo dejaría pasar porque lo necesitaban.

¡Está decidido! – dijo el rey de repente.

Elegiremos a la reina por un concurso que estará abierto para todas las doncellas del reino para que sea justo, ustedes dos también participarán para que haya más dificultad – dijo el consejero.

¿Eh? – dijo Break, no esperando la añadidura de más concursantes.

¿Qué? – dijo Gil apunto de lanzarse por un balcón.

Excelente ~ - dijo Vincent, haciendo una expresión del mismo Montgomery Burns.

Muchas mujeres jóvenes ~ - dijo el rey más que complacido mientras la reina le tiraba una pantufla molesta.

Por ahora nos despedimos~ - dijo Vincent empujando a dos cuerpos sin vida al pasillo, le costó llevar a Gil y a Break a un balcón porque todavía estaban atrapados por la impresión de la noticia.

* * *

Alégrense, al menos logramos que la presa mordiera el anzuelo – dijo Vincent sentándose en el pasamanos del balcón.

Gil comenzó a mirar el fondo del acantilado para ver si era mejor opción que seguir con el plan.

Si, al menos eso es bueno, pero esperaba solo batallar con ella, no con todas las mujeres del reino – Break estaba consciente que lo único que sabía hacer que fuera impresionante era consumir altas dosis de azúcar, de ahí nada que la identificara como la mujer ideal.

Eso es un problema, pero ya pensé en eso, solo hay una persona que nos puede ayudar en esto, solo que no creo que acceda – dijo Vincent poniéndose un poco pensativo.

Tal vez pueda morir en el intento de solo de hacer una petición, así que irás tú con Gil para pedirlo – dijo Vincent.

¿Quién es esa persona? – preguntó Gil.

Es alguien muy excéntrico… - dijo Vincent sacando un papel – su casa es fácil de encontrar, está en medio del bosque – se lo dio a Break.

Y por nada del mundo me mencionen, es por su propio bien, explíquenle la situación y entenderá – dijo él caminando al pasillo.

Yo tengo que hacer una diligencia por ahora, nos vemos ~ - dijo Vincent yéndose rápidamente.

Si que no quería ir – dijo Break – bien, no nos queda de otra, tenemos que seguir el plan.

Si, el plan – dijo Gil, recordando el asunto.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

Este asunto puede beneficiarnos – dijo Vincent tratando de salvarse de las dos presencias que amenazaban con acabar con su vida.

¿Cómo? – preguntó Gil apunto de jalar el gatillo.

Este concurso puede hacer que Rufina se distraiga al querer ganar, así podremos acercarnos y conseguir el paradero del caramelo – dijo Vincent.

¿Te refieres a que tendremos que mantenerla ocupada mientras tu busca por nosotros? – preguntó Break no muy convencida del plan.

¡Exacto! – exclamó Vincent – lo que he podido ver de ella, es alguien que no soporta que le ganen en algo y mucho menos la competencia, si alguien del tu calibre va contra ella se dejará llevar y más porque puede obtener datos de la oposición – dijo el rubio.

Ya veo, soy su máxima distracción – dijo Break entendiendo.

Así haremos que baje la guardia un poco, Gil tiene que dar su brazo a torcer un poco y ceder con las dos para guardar las apariencias – miró a Gil.

Si logramos que se interese en este juego, la tendremos justo en nuestra trampa – dijo Gil entendiendo.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

* * *

"Ceder…" – no le agradaba como sonaba eso, si él hacia eso, si en tal caso llegaban a volver a su mundo…muchas cosas no serían iguales.

Miró a Break que caminaba adelante, ese vestido acentuaba demasiado su figura – "ceder" – nuevamente la palabra se repetía en su mente.

"Ceder" – él no quería hacerlo, pero sus sentidos decían otra cosa.

Su mano se levantó rumbo al brazo de Break que no estaba pendiente de él, si no del bosque que se hacía más espeso, para colmo ya estaba cayendo la noche.

Break volteó hacia Gil al sentir un instinto raro detrás de si, y vio a Gil con una expresión extraña en su rostro - ¿Gilbert? – pero el sonido de unas flechas cortando el aire despertó a Gil de su leve estado pensativo.

¡Cuidado! – dijo Gil cayendo sobre ella para evitar las flechas que se insertaron en un árbol.

¿De donde vino? – preguntó a Gil.

Creo que del frente – dijo Gil buscando al enemigo sin moverse.

Hasta que unos pasos lo hicieron voltear - ¡no se muevan! – muchas personas encapuchadas los rodeaban con ballestas apuntándoles.

¡Sígannos y no les haremos nada! – ordenó una voz autoritariamente.

¿Quiénes son ustedes? – preguntó Gil levantándose lentamente y ayudando de paso a Break.

¿No sabes quienes somos? – la voz casi escupió.

¡Somos la rebelión! – dijo una chica de cabello rosa quitándose la capucha.

¿Lotti? – dijeron Gil y Break sorprendidos.

Frente a ellos estaba la tan mencionada oposición…

* * *

**Hasta aquí porque ya me tengo que ir :c, odio este horario de clases ¬3¬, pero al menos logré avanzar con esta historia ;w;.**

**Vincent hace más interesante todo XD *la miran mal* digo complica todo e-e, ahora será casi como un concurso para ser la reina y esposa de Gil. **

**¿A quién tenían que ver en el bosque? ¿por qué Vincent no quería ir?**

**Fuera de eso, la oposición al fin hace su aparición D8, ¿qué sucederá?**

**Descúbranlo la próxima semana 8D**

**DEATH GOD RAVEN :3**


	7. Sangre de Papel

**Ustedes perdonarán que no aparezca muy seguido en los últimos dos meses, en verdad la universidad no me deja ni una sola gota de vida y menos para mis fics ¬3¬, maldito último año… **

**Si más que decir ahí les dejo el capitulo 8DDDD**

* * *

**DIVINA TRAGEDIA**

**CAPITULO 07: SANGRE DE PAPEL**

* * *

**ANTES**

¡Cuidado! – dijo Gil cayendo sobre ella para evitar las flechas que se insertaron en un árbol.

¿De dónde vino? – preguntó a Gil.

Creo que del frente – dijo Gil buscando al enemigo sin moverse.

Hasta que unos pasos lo hicieron voltear - ¡no se muevan! – muchas personas encapuchadas los rodeaban con ballestas apuntándoles.

¡Sígannos y no les haremos nada! – ordenó una voz autoritariamente.

¿Quiénes son ustedes? – preguntó Gil levantándose lentamente y ayudando de paso a Break.

¿No sabes quienes somos? – la voz casi escupió.

¡Somos la rebelión! – dijo una chica de cabello rosa quitándose la capucha.

¿Lotti? – dijeron Gil y Break sorprendidos.

Frente a ellos estaba la tan mencionada oposición…

* * *

**AHORA**

"Oye, ¿qué haremos si alguien se da cuenta?" – dijo una voz que se dirigía a ella.

"Solo tenemos que jugar nuestros papeles y ya, en el momento preciso revelaremos todo" – sintió unos cálidos labios posándose sobre los de ella.

"Esp-Espero que no suceda nada hasta entonces." – dijo una sombra que estaba justo en frente de ella, sentía que la envolvía poco a poco hasta el punto de hacerle entrar en pánico.

¡Break! – la peliblanca despertó asustada sin saber dónde se encontraba, ni bajo qué condiciones estaba.

¿Estás bien? – preguntó alguien que estaba a su espalda, en ese instante se dio cuenta que estaba atada de manos y pies en una silla. Ese sitio estaba muy oscuro pero podía ver claramente las paredes llenas de recortes que la rodeaban. Giró un poco la cabeza para encontrarse con la expresión de preocupación de Gil que estaba en igual de condiciones.

Estoy bien…solo tuve un extraño sueño – Break trató de aflojar las amarras pero estaban bien hechas, la persona que los había atado tenía talento de marinero.

¿Dónde estamos? – preguntó por fin Break ya rindiéndose temporalmente a su suerte.

Estamos en la guarida de la oposición – dijo Gil suspirando – nos dejaron inconscientes para que no supiéramos el camino a este lugar. Será difícil salir…son demasiados – el pelinegro miró el amplio agujero en la pared que hacía de entrada, habían muchos ojos sobre ellos que los estudiaban con la mirada.

Oh, me alegra tanto que hayas despertado mi reina – una voz femenina soltó un halago cargado de burla.

¿Lotti? – dijo Break completamente confundida, las cosas se ponían cada vez más locas a medida que pasaba tiempo en ese mundo. Lotti era uno de los suyos ahora. Levantó la mirada directa a sus ojos - ¿por qué este trato? ¿no se supone que soy parte de este grupo? - Break trató de sonar ofendida.

¡Exacto! Se suponía…pero alguien decidió venderse al mejor postor…en este caso al siguiente rey – Lotti dijo mirando con desprecio a Gil que no entendía mucho de la situación de Break.

Break no sabía que debía decir para voltear la situación a su favor, al paso que iban, podían ser asesinados en el peor de los casos. La ansiedad comenzaba a hacerla sudar frío, cualquier cosa que saliera de su boca determinaría su destino.

¡Dejen de molestar a mi ama! – soltó Gil de repente, dejando a todos mudos ante la expresión que había manifestado.

¿Ama? – preguntó Lotti estupefacta mirando a Break, Gil dirigió un vistazo rápido a Break para que le siguiera el juego. Break no entendía que era lo qué Gil quería hacer ver con eso hasta que sintió la atención del grupo sobre ellos.

Break sonrió y comenzó a reír – jajajajaja ¿de verdad creen que me vendí al mejor postor? – bufó- jah he estado trabajando en algún tipo de magia que lo hizo mi esclavo personal – todos quedaron sorprendidos ante la explicación.

¿Esto es en serio? ¿él está de verdad bajo tu control? – Lotti no cabía en ella de la sorpresa, había pensado que la líder los había abandonado y rendido al gobierno tirano del que eran presas.

Si, es así – dijo Break con sonrisa llena de alarde para convencerlos de una vez.

Si es así, pruébalo – Lotti le hizo señas a dos de la multitud para que los soltaran y así comprobar que no se tratara de un engaño. Gil y Break se miraron con algo de preocupación solo perceptible entre los dos. ¿Qué podía convencer a esa mujer de una vez por todas? Debía haber algo que despejara sus dudas.

¿Qué puedo hacer para demostrártelo? – dijo Break casi sudando y con los nervios a flor de piel pero aún así con su expresión fría y calculadora.

Él te debe dar un beso. – hizo una pausa - Ese sujeto jamás lo haría porque odia a los de nuestra clase – afirmó Lotti con una sonrisa en el rostro en donde se podía ver algo de odio.

Break quedó en un silencio desorientador, ¿había dicho que hiciera que Gil la besara? Estaba pensando que salía mejor que los mataran antes de ejecutar tan loca proposición. Respiró por milésima vez en ese largo minuto que le pareció años. ¿Todo su éxito sería decidido por una acción tan tonta llamado "beso"?

Tragó saliva y miró a Gil algo nerviosa – ya escuchaste Gil, ven y hazlo – no podía creer que había accedido a semejante reto, pero era eso o nada. Vio como Gil dudaba mientras caminaba hacia ella, notó que trató de disimular su nerviosismo pero era demasiado evidente – "trata de aparentar al menos".

Gil se sentía extraño acercándose de esa forma a ella, desde hace días se sentía muy raro cuando estaba a centímetros de Break. Era como un cosquilleo en su estomago, estaba seguro que no era indigestión, más bien era como si muchos murciélagos volaran dentro de él. Había tomado el término de Vincent, una vez cometió el error de preguntarle para una tarea de la academia de qué trataba el amor y este simplemente le dijo "el amor es cuando miles de murciélagos vuelan dentro de ti intentando escapar y devorar a tu víctima".

Si, devorar a su víctima, eso era lo que quería hacer en este momento – Break se percató del cambio de aire de Gil, era como si una aura oscura lo envolviera. Estaba a punto de dar vuelta atrás porque sus instintos le gritaban que algo no iba bien.

Pero Gil fue más rápido al sujetar sus hombros y acercar sus rostros antes de que Break escapara, le dio un beso devorador que hacía ver que había estado esperando ese momento por mucho tiempo. Break no podía rechazarlo aunque quisiera. Quiso excusar la situación por el hecho de que debían probar una mentira, pero la verdad era otra, no podía detenerse, quería más incluso si se quedaba sin aire.

El punto en dónde se encontraron sus lenguas hizo que las sensaciones se multiplicaran, la mano de Gil se fue a la cintura de Break buscando alguna vía libre para entrar a los dominios llamados "bajo la ropa de Break", siempre le había parecido que eran entradas a otras dimensiones por las múltiples sorpresas que guardaban, casi como un mago.

Alguien tosió trayéndolos de una vez a la realidad. Miraron los dos a los observadores que hasta ese momento habían olvidado por completo. Sus caras denotaban cierta burla hacia los dos, pero más hacia Break.

Se veía que lo disfrutabas, disculpa por interrumpir ~ - dijo Lotti con cierta gracia digna de ella – siéntanse tranquilos, ya les creo…vengan – ordenó y ellos comenzaron a caminar entre la susurrante aglomeración de personas hasta llegar a un pequeño cuarto. Break y Gil se sentaron en las sillas que habían sido puestas ahí para ellos. Por alguna extraña razón Break sentía que todo el show que les habían hecho hacer estaba planeado, estas sillas habían sido puestas con anticipación.

Entonces líder ¿cuál es el plan? – dijo Lotti sentándose en la silla de adelante, estaba claro que tenían que inventar algo para que los dejara irse de ahí.

Planeo tomar el trono para nosotros, por eso me tengo que casar con el futuro rey – dijo Break jugando con su cabello, estaba bastante largo para hacerle giros con los nudos, cosa que tenía a Gil muy entretenido y fuera de la conversación.

¡¿El trono?! – Lotti estaba asombrada con la revelación, las cosas que se podrían cambiar si eso se diera de verdad – pero…tendrías que sacrificarte a ese maldito tirano – dijo la pelirosa mirando a Gil molesta.

Break volvía a sentir ese odio proveniente de Lotti, ella le llamaba tirano, palabra que le era difícil enlazar con Gil en la misma oración. ¿Cómo era exactamente el Gilbert de ese mundo? Recordaba que Vincent había mencionado que su hermano tenía mal carácter, tanto así que no se llevaba bien con su actual prometida. Los misterios aumentaban.

No te preocupes, yo tengo todo el control sobre él. El asunto que me preocupa es la verdadera prometida, Rufina Barma. – dijo Break, tenía que presionar para conseguir información, podía usar a la oposición para ello si se esforzaba un poco más.

Nosotros podemos conseguir más datos sobre ella si quieres, nos sentimos inútiles desde que te fuiste hace un mes – dijo Lotti algo apenada.

¿Un mes? ¿Para qué se había ido hace un mes? Las preguntas la invadían - ¿Ya hace un mes? Pareciera que fue hace una semana. – dijo Break para hacer conversación.

Pues te fuiste con ese extraño informante y no volvimos a saber de ti…- dijo Lotti casi como si intentara saber lo que había hecho ella durante un mes.

Ya veo…no pasó nada grave – mentía, no tenía idea de qué diablos hablaba, debía evadir el tema por ahora. Miró a Gil en busca de una escapatoria, pero este estaba en otro mundo.

Por ahora démosle un resumen de lo que se hace aquí a él, lo usaremos para nuestros planes de ahora en adelante. Tenemos que usar todas nuestras cartas si queremos ver resultados – Break comenzaba a hablar como toda una revolucionaria.

Primero quiero mostrarle a este gusano todo lo que nos ha hecho, será un modo de expiación – dijo Lotti de nuevo con esa expresión extraña.

Los guió hasta el cuarto de antes en el que ya no había nadie – quiero que veas esto Gilbert Nightray, jamás te perdonaré por lo que has hecho…- de arriba abajo habían recortes de noticias que relataban horribles cacerías humanas del reino.

Esto significa ser el reino, si no perteneces a él eres comida para ellos – Lotti señaló un recorte que estaba en medio de todo – "Familia Baskerville capturada y quemada en la hoguera como criminales que son." – pudo leer claramente. Había fotos horribles y explicitas de las muertes de cada uno de sus miembros.

Lotti se contenía para no llorar – los haré pagar a todos ustedes… - dijo en baja voz la pelirosa.

Break la miraba en silencio – "esto puede ser un gran problema…" – volvía sus ojos a la pared, casi podía decir que todas esas hojas de periódico soltaban un olor tan característico de la sangre, era un olor que conocía muy bien…

* * *

**Una revelación grande sobre el Gil de ese mundo, el tirano Nightray DX, no te culpo Break…a mi también se me hace difícil imaginarlo –si claro XD-**

**Ahora las preguntas son: ¿con quién se fue Breakina hace un mes? ¿Por qué la familia Baskerville tuvo ese destino tan cruel? ¿qué esconde el reino realmente? ¿Break logrará mantener a la raya al cambiante Gil? Tantas interrogantes DX, hace tiempo que no decía eso 83.**

**Nos vemos ~**

* * *

**DEATH GOD RAVEN 83 **


	8. Ojos Rojos

**Lalalalalala 8D ~ *anda temporalmente feliz sin ninguna razón(?)***

* * *

**DIVINA TRAGEDIA**

**CAPITULO 08: OJOS ROJOS**

* * *

**ANTES**

Los guió hasta el cuarto de antes en el que ya no había nadie – quiero que veas esto Gilbert Nightray, jamás te perdonaré por lo que has hecho…- de arriba abajo habían recortes de noticias que relataban horribles cacerías humanas del reino.

Esto significa ser el reino, si no perteneces a él eres comida para ellos – Lotti señaló un recorte que estaba en medio de todo – "Familia Baskerville capturada y quemada en la hoguera como criminales que son." – pudo leer claramente. Había fotos horribles y explicitas de las muertes de cada uno de sus miembros.

Lotti se contenía para no llorar – los haré pagar a todos ustedes… - dijo en baja voz la pelirosa.

Break la miraba en silencio – "esto puede ser un gran problema…" – volvía sus ojos a la pared, casi podía decir que todas esas hojas de periódico soltaban un olor tan característico de la sangre, era un olor que conocía muy bien…

* * *

**AHORA**

Break caminaba muy pensativo delante de Gil que no miraba a otro lugar que no fuera el suelo. La reciente revelación los había tomado de sorpresa, pensar que él mismo era un tirano asesino le daba horror. No entendía por qué este mundo estaba demasiado torcido, ¿siquiera había forma de escapar de ahí?

Miró a Break que estaba sumida es sus propios pensamientos, lo que más le daba miedo, era esa extraña atracción que sentía hacia la albina. Estaba fuera de discusión el hecho que fuera idea de él, ya el mismo se había probado que no era eso. Volvió a darle otra rápida mirada a Break, tal vez era solo físico. Si, tenía que serlo. ¡Debía serlo!

Pero había algo que no le convencía aún – "Tú quedarás prendado de mí, ya verás." – recordó las palabras de Break antes de comerse el caramelo. Es verdad, esa era la razón para que solo hubiera un caramelo, hasta ese momento pensaba que solo el podía deseos con esos caramelos. Pero ahora resultaba que Break también había podido, quería decir que sufría los efectos devastadores de un deseo.

Este era el peor escenario en el que podía estar, quizás el estar enamorado de Break era solo temporal – "¿dije…enamorado?" – enrojeció al instante, no había querido decir eso. Se tapó la cara avergonzado, ¿qué demonios estaba pensando en un momento como este?

¿Oye Gilbert, estás bien? – Break preguntó muy cerca de él haciendo que Gil retrocediera contra un árbol más rojo aún. Lo había tomado de sorpresa, no estaba preparado para encararlo de esa manera después de ese beso.

¡E-Estoy bien! – Gil tartamudeó mientras se tapaba la cara, era demasiado para él. Break sintió unas irresistibles ganas de molestarlo. Se puso a su altura, casi acorralándolo contra el árbol.

¿Ah si? ¿Por qué no me miras? ¿no te gusto? – Gil notó que la voz de Break cambió a un tono más femenino para agregar más a su lista de razones por las que no debería estar cerca de ella. Podía sentir ese aroma embriagador que despedía, tenía que hacer algo para escapar – E-Eso no es verdad… - ¡Espera! ¿qué estaba diciendo? Esa era la parte en que debía decir que dejara de meterse con él.

Pervertido…- dijo Break sonriéndole, era claro que se estaba burlando de él. Parecía un conejo que era acechado por un lobo feroz. Se pudo imaginar a sí mismo con traje de caperucita y a Break con un sexy traje de loba. No duro ni dos segundos pensando eso, enseguida se empezó a golpear contra el árbol. Merecía morir.

Por cierto…- Break se puso seria recordando la razón por la que se había acercado a Gil - ¿…dónde estamos? – dijo haciendo una sonrisa nerviosa.

¿Eh? Ahora que lo dices…tenemos horas caminando y no llegamos a ningún lado…- había sido dejados en libertad por la resistencia bajo juramento de que volverían. Si Break hacia ver que no sabía el camino, podían sospechar que no era la verdadera líder, así que no hicieron la famosa pregunta de cómo volver.

Esta anocheciendo y aún no llegamos a ningún lado – dijo Break mirando todo, lo menos que quería era estar a solas con Gil, las cosas se habían hecho bastantes incomodas en tan solo un día como para querer prolongarlo más.

¿Y el mapa que te dio Vince? – dijo Gil recordando las palabras del rubio antes de que lo dejaran en el castillo. Había sido rara su petición, pero si esa persona podía ayudarlos, obedecería sin rechistar.

Break busco en su traje, ahora que no contaba con su abrigo multi-bolsillos, debía guardar las cosas importante en su escote, cosa que Gil no dudó en ver. De verdad pensaba que necesitaba lentes o un psicólogo, comenzaba a volverse loco. Break sacó un papel y miró con cuidado – aquí dice que debemos buscar un árbol enorme y que demos 50 pasos al Este a partir de ahí – indicó ella mirando a todas partes.

¿…Árbol? – Gil se subió al árbol con el que se golpeaba la cabeza, desde arriba podía ver los alrededores pero aún no podía dar con el dichoso árbol. Por mala suerte piso mal en una rama y todo le dio vueltas al quedar guindando de una rama, entonces en ese instante lo pudo ver, un árbol completamente torcido que estaba a unos 50 metros. ¿Cómo era posible que no lo hubiera visto antes? ¿De dónde salió? Había salido de la nada pero no le dedicó más atención, quizás no lo había visto y ya. ¡Lo encontré! - gritó Gil mientras bajaba y le indicaba a Break donde estaba.

Al cabo de una media hora pudieron estar al frente del extraño árbol, era como si el mismo tuviera cubriéndose. Lo rodeaban para mirarlo bien entre los dos, era algo muy extraño a la vista. Break se acercó más para verlo mejor, pero cuando lo hacía una rama se le enredó en su pie. La albina notó que la rama de repente rodeó su tobillo, alzándola en el aire para angustia de Gil. Las ramas persiguieron a Gil, pero este las esquivó con audacia. Sacó su arma y le disparó a unas cuantas ramas, liberando así a Break y tomándola en brazos. Pero el árbol fue más rápido y los rodeó, ahora sí que por completo.

¡Por aquí! – gritó una voz femenina desde el suelo, una compuerta que tapaba un agujero en el suelo se levantó revelando a una rubia de ojos verdes que miraba confundida la situación. Gil saltó sin pensarlo dos veces al agujero que fue cerrado de inmediato para evitar que las ramas llegaran hasta ello. En la profunda oscuridad una vela fue encendida iluminando a la mis mujer que los había ayudado.

Gilbert ya me puedes bajar – casi ordenó Break, no le gustaba que la trataran como damisela en peligro y resulta que ese era el caso.

¡Perdón! – Gil casi se le enreda la lengua pero lo hizo de todas formas, Break pasó su vista a la chica que los había salvado. La joven se sintió demasiado observada, el ataque de nervios comenzó.

¡No me miren! – la joven se cubrió la cara al borde del pánico, de paso se tiró una manta encima para que no pudieran verla bien. Aquella reacción dejó a los dos descolocados por completo. Break se acercó y quitó la sábana que se había puesto.

No te haremos nada, no tienes por qué asustarte – dijo Break tratando de tranquilizarla pero esta solo la miró aún más aterrada y luego a Gil - ¡¿Ustedes?! – ella casi se pegó a la pared del túnel del susto.

Ahí fue cuando la vieron bien, más bien su rostro - ¡¿Ada?! – ambos dijeron a encontrarse con una versión bastante extraña de ella, su personalidad era algo excéntrica. Break la miró a los ojos, no tenía caso presentarse, debía ir al grano.

Estamos buscando este sitio, es de vida o muerte – Ada miró el papel y abrió los ojos con sorpresa, luego los entrecerró cómo entendiendo algo. Tomó la vela y empezó a caminar.

Síganme, el lugar que buscan es mi casa – Break se preguntaba por qué Vincent no quería ver a esa joven, había algo extraño que estaba invisible en el ambiente. Como había escrito Vincent, dieron 50 pasos hasta llegar al final del túnel que daba a una pradera en donde estaba una pequeña cabaña.

Ella los hizo pasar a su casa – bien, díganme para qué me buscaban – preguntó ella yendo a la cocina, indicándoles que tomaran asiento. Quedaron estupefactos, la decoración de Ada no era lo más acogedor, había elementos de brujería por todas partes, muñecas que daban la sensación de que volteaban los ojos para observarte bien y sin contar las máscaras tétricas que estaban colgadas por todos lados.

Q-Que lugar tan acogedor…- dijo Break tratando de mostrar buena cara, en su interior esto solo le indicaba que debía salir corriendo de ahí. Gil por el contrario se encontraba cómodo con el sitio, cosa que le pareció súper extraña a Break. En otro tiempo Gil se hubiera espantado con solo ver la máscara pero ahora parecía feliz, era algo muy diferente a él mismo. Repitió en su mente las imágenes de los recortes que había visto en la base de la resistencia.

Tengan ~ - dijo Ada que venía con una bandeja con tazas de té, le dio una a cada uno con unas galletas, habían cosas que no cambiaban aunque estuvieran en otro sitio. Ella se sentó en un sillón a parte a esperar que comenzaran.

¿En qué los puedo ayudar? – preguntó ella con tranquilidad dando un sorbo a su té, el té de manzanilla le calmaba los ataques de pánico a causa de un incidente del pasado. Aunque no entendía por qué recordaba eso en ese preciso momento.

Nos dijeron que tú nos podías ayudar – Gil comenzó a hablar – la verdad…es que no somos de este mundo, venimos de un mundo paralelo y ahora necesitamos de tu ayuda – Ada solo los miró como si estuvieran locos, no tenía sentido lo que escuchaba.

¿Vincent los mandó, no? – solo preguntó, ya se estaba dando una idea de lo que sucedía y el por qué habían venido por ese camino. Break y Gil se quedaron en silencio, no sabían que decir, lo menos que podían hacer era echar a Vin a la calle para salvarse.

No se preocupen, mis asuntos con él son aparte, solo me quería cerciorarme de la veracidad de su historia – dijo ella sonriendo, se levantó y les pidió que la siguieran. Abrió otra compuerta en el suelo que llevaba a unas escaleras y luego un pasillo largo, habían muchas habitaciones que parecían mini bibliotecas.

Pues…déjenme decirles que su historia no está mal, ya que no son los primeros que tengo datos que les pasa eso…- dijo tomando un libro – díganme… ¿en su mundo había un Jack Bezarius? Sería como un ejemplo, aquí esa persona ayudó a muchos con su valentía…viendo eso, en su mundo debió ser alguien malvado ¿no? – Break y Gil se miraron como no entendiendo.

Lo que quiero decir es que mi antepasado de hace 100 años, se llamaba Jack Bezarius, el solía decir que él había venido de otro mundo que era paralelo a este - Ada levantó un libro e indicó que miraran cierta hoja, había un dibujo de lo que podían decir que se parecía a Alice solo que tenía unos centellantes ojos rojos…

* * *

**Fuertes revelaciones D8, Jack estuvo aquí y lo que es peor, el de este mundo se fue al otro *música de misterio* ¿Qué cosas revelará Ada próximamente? DX**

**DEATH GOD RAVEN**


End file.
